Algo de inspiración
by jacque-kari
Summary: Se hacen muchos sacrificios en nombre del amor, o al menos eso dice Hikari. Yamato no está seguro sobre lo que debería hacer, está teniendo unos días difíciles con el lanzamiento de su carrera musical, pero tal vez la castaña pueda hacerlo ver las cosas desde otra perspectiva. Quizá lo que a él le hace falta sea sólo un poco de inspiración [Basado en She looks so perfect de 5sos]


Inspirado y basado parcialmente en la canción _"She looks so perfect"_ del grupo 5sos. Obviamente no es obligación escuchar el tema para entender la historia, pero sí tiene que ver así que sería recomendable.

_**Disclaimer: **__Digimon _es propiedad de **Bandai y Toei Animation, **no hago esto con fines lucrativos.

* * *

><p><em>~ Algo de inspiración ~<em>

Yamato se ajustó un poco más los audífonos esperando el momento para entrar, mientras las voces de sus compañeros resonaban por la sala de música diciendo un alargado _"hey" _que se repetía cuatro veces. Intentó acompañarlos, pero le pareció que estaba sonando demasiado aburrido y desenfadado, incluso para sí mismo. Por eso cuando fue su turno y sus labios rozaron el micrófono para comenzar a cantar intentó hacerlo de verdad, como si lo sintiera, y fracasó estrepitosamente en el intento, cabe mencionar. Lamentablemente no era algo que pudiera decir que lo sorprendiera. Perdió la nota apenas en la segunda palabra y todo se fue por un tubo. El resto de la banda inmediatamente dejó de tocar ante la seña que les hizo su sonidista y su manager se levantó elegantemente de su silla para ir a asomarse por la puerta del costado.

—¿Todo bien, Yamato? —preguntó con ese aire circunspecto que solía utilizar.

El aludido bufó y entornó los ojos mientras hacía un lío intentando quitarse los audífonos que de algún modo se habían enredado en su camisa. Ese día nada estaba saliendo bien. Cuando pudo desprenderse de ellos los arrojó al suelo y salió de la sala empujando intencionalmente al hombre que lo observaba con una expresión que se debatía entre el hastío y la sorpresa.

—Nada está bien —gruñó al pasar por su lado, para luego perderse por el largo pasillo que daba a la salida.

"Aire" Pensó una vez afuera. No se extrañó al sentir pasos a sus espaldas. Sabía exactamente quién era antes de que su baterista pusiera una mano sobre su hombro, en un gesto que intentaba transmitirle comprensión y que extrañamente casi siempre lo conseguía.

—¿Qué ocurre, _superestrella_? —preguntó con aire burlón.

—Nada —contestó de forma automática—. No es nada —añadió débilmente, casi como si lo desafiara a contradecirlo.

—Oh, ¿en serio? Porque justo hace un momento ahí dentro lucías como si pasara _algo. _Escúpelo, Ishida. Pensé que ya habíamos pasado por esto en nuestra relación y que ya no me guardabas secretos.

Yamato soltó una risa corta y sarcástica de las suyas.

—Detesto que me conozcas tanto.

—No lo hago. Simplemente eres un maldito fenómeno, emanas música hasta por los poros. Seguro que aprendiste a tocar el bajo antes que a hablar o caminar, Ruki y yo siempre hablamos de ello.

—¿Y a qué viene esa sarta de tonterías? —preguntó enarcando las cejas y girándose para mirarlo con perplejidad.

—A que es obvio que algo te ocurre. No es necesario conocerte para saber que si no puedes tocar debe haber un motivo.

Yamato cabeceó a modo de asentimiento y volvió la vista al frente llevándose las manos a los bolsillos.

Shinichi se acercó dos pasos para hablarle cerca de la oreja, en actitud confidente.

—¿Sabes? No sé qué tanto miras… esto es un basurero. No vas a decirme qué estás buscando inspiración en este lugar, ¿verdad?

Era verdad, el maravilloso estudio de grabación daba a un basurero, ¿quién lo diría?

Yamato sonrió de lado y como toda respuesta le dio un codazo para apartarlo.

—Estás invadiendo mi espacio personal—le advirtió.

—Claro, claro —contestó él con tono cantarín.

Y de pronto se hizo el silencio entre ambos, sin aviso ni una advertencia, sólo porque sí. Lo mejor era que a ninguno de los dos le molestaba en lo absoluto. Tal vez por eso Shinichi y él se llevaban tan bien, hacía algo que pocos conseguían, respetaba sus tiempos y espacios, al menos la mayor parte del tiempo.

—Es la canción… —suspiró Yamato al cabo de un rato.

Shinichi asintió.

—Lo sé, realmente apesta, ¿no?

—Exacto —replicó el rubio, volteándose a verlo sorprendido y frunciendo el ceño a continuación—. Creí que era el único que lo pensaba, ¿por qué no dijiste…?

—¿Que porqué no dije nada? —se le adelantó—. Por la misma razón que Ruki ni Yuu lo han hecho. Si queremos grabar el disco y cimentar nuestra carrera debemos obedecer, ¿no crees?

Yamato resopló.

—No se supone que sea así. Cuando formamos la banda…

—Lo sé —volvió a interrumpirlo—. Lo sé mejor que tú, Yamato. Sé que prometimos que no nos venderíamos a la maldita industria musical, que defenderíamos nuestra música, que nos convertiríamos en una banda de verdad… pero lo cierto es que no es así como la vida funciona. No es así como te haces famoso y consigues vivir de esto.

—Entonces, tal vez, no deberíamos hacerlo.

—¿No te parece que es demasiado pronto para pensar así?

—¿No te lo parece a ti?

Shinichi alzó las cejas, pero finalmente suspiró.

—Escucha, sé lo que sientes. Sé que esta estúpida canción es horrible, pero antes de rendirnos deberíamos intentarlo… al menos una vez, ¿no te parece?

—¿Y luego qué? ¿Dejaremos que otro estúpido tío que cree saber de esto nos escriba el disco completo?

—Nadie ha dicho que eso vaya pasar…

—Pero si sucede...

—Entonces reevaluaremos nuestra decisión.

—Yo no he decidido nada.

—Pero lo harás, y sólo quiero que tengas en cuenta que no estás solo en esto. Somos una banda, ¿recuerdas?

—Lo sé.

—Te dejaré solo para que lo pienses, ¿vale? Pero ten presente lo que te dije —dijo volteándose a medias y deteniéndose de pronto, como si acabara de recordar algo—. Yamato… —añadió luego de algunos segundos de titubeo—, después de años tocando en bares y pub's, que no digo que estuviera mal, finalmente estamos donde queríamos… justo al inicio de una verdadera carrera, ¿merece la pena dejarlo hasta aquí?

Yamato no respondió, no era una pregunta para ser respondida en ese mismo momento de cualquier forma, ni Shinichi esperaba una respuesta así que lo dejó.

* * *

><p>—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Hikari, viéndolo suspicazmente desde el otro lado de la mesa.<p>

Yamato alzó la mirada de su café y la clavó en los ojos de su novia.

—Un mal día —contestó con un pobre intento de sonrisa en los labios.

—¿Es acerca de esa nueva canción en la que han estado trabajando?

Yamato la observó sorprendido. ¿Cómo es que siempre conseguía dar en el blanco?

—Sí —admitió; por la expresión de desconcierto en su rostro no tenía sentido negar que estaba en lo cierto—. Es… no lo sé, no está funcionando.

—¿Por qué no? Cuando la escuché me pareció bien, bastante pegajosa y fácil de aprender. Seguro que a las fanáticas les encantará.

_Pegajosa. _Yamato había llegado a odiar esa palabra en los últimos días. —Todo lo que necesitamos es un tema pegajoso que las chicas se aprendan enseguida, lo cantarán en todas partes y la fama de los Lobos adolescentes llegará a Marte—decía su manager bastante entusiasmado con la idea. A él, en cambio, le producía asco. ¿Quién quería llegar a Marte de todas formas? También decía que cada chica en Japón (y con un poco de suerte, en otras partes del mundo también) soñaría con ser la elegida, aquella a la que él le cantara ese puñado de palabras mal combinadas. Bueno, eso último no, pero la idea general era la misma.

Hizo una mueca de disgusto sin darse cuenta.

—¿Dije algo malo?

—No eres tú.

—Oh, vamos. Eso es un _cliché _—bromeó Hikari, con una amable sonrisa—. Dime qué ocurre.

—No me gusta la canción —confesó Yamato dejando de pensarlo tanto—. Es vacía, es…absurda. No dice nada. No puedo cantarla, yo…

Hikari se removió incómoda y apoyó los codos sobre la mesa y la barbilla en sus manos.

—No sé si esto sea lo que estaba buscando cuando quise hacerme músico.

—Sí, lo entiendo.

—¿De verdad? Porque todos a los que se los he dicho piensan que es una estupidez, que estoy siendo pretencioso y debería aguantarlo...

—No, eso no es cierto.

—¿Y entonces qué debería hacer?

Hikari entreabrió los labios con sorpresa, como si Yamato fuera un guardia que acabara de enfocarla con una linterna en mitad de la noche en algún sitio prohibido. Por un minuto lució totalmente perdida, pero cuando se recompuso se hizo hacia atrás en la silla y negó con la cabeza tratando de encontrar qué decir.

—No lo sé. Supongo que ellos tienen razón. Quiero decir, no pienso que estés siendo pretencioso, pero sí creo que es muy pronto para decidir algo. Si esto es lo que siempre quisiste deberías probar un poco más.

—¿Y eso qué significa?

—Que si de verdad quieres ser cantante, tal vez debes hacer esto. A veces…simplemente debemos hacer sacrificios por lo que más queremos.

—No esperaba que justamente tú me dijeras eso —murmuró decepcionado mientras revolvía distraídamente su café.

—Sólo digo que cantar una canción puede estar bien, el disco completo tal vez no.

—Ahora suenas como Shinichi.

—Es curioso. Nunca te lo he dicho, pero él es el que mejor me cae de los chicos. No es que Ruki y Yuu sean malas personas, simplemente…

Yamato asintió con la cabeza, cortando sus palabras. Para Hikari fue bastante evidente que estaba molesto.

—¿Sabes qué? Tal vez sólo necesitas un poco de inspiración —murmuró mordiéndose ligeramente el labio inferior ante una idea que acababa de surgirle.

—¿Cómo qué? —preguntó él.

—Dame un momento y lo sabrás —contestó haciéndose la misteriosa antes de levantarse de su lugar e ir a encerrarse a la habitación de su novio.

Yamato la vio cerrar la puerta, desconcertado. No supo qué podría proponerse, pero la esperó pacientemente, escuchando que rebuscaba algo en los cajones. ¿Qué podría ser?

—¿Yamato? —preguntó luego de unos pocos minutos.

—Sigo aquí, ¿qué ocurre?, ¿qué es lo que…?

—¿Podrías… cerrar los ojos?

El chico, que estaba de espaldas a su habitación, se volteó sorprendido y curioso por sus palabras.

—Realmente no me gustan las sorpresas —dijo algo inseguro.

—Lo sé, pero… hay algo que quiero enseñarte. Sólo cierra los ojos, por favor —dijo imprimiendo en su voz aquel tono de súplica al que nunca podía negarse.

Él sólo pudo pensar que los Yagami sabían muy bien cómo jugar sus cartas.

—Vale, haré lo que dices —se rindió, aunque no supo si por la curiosidad o porque estaba demasiado cansado para seguir discutiéndoselo.

Como el departamento estaba en completo silencio escuchó el rechinido de la puerta al abrirse y luego pudo oírla caminando en puntas de pie por la sala, aunque no pudo siquiera aventurar qué estaría haciendo.

De pronto el inicio de una canción invadió la estancia, trayéndole de golpe la respuesta a su duda, pero ni siquiera eso lo preparó para lo que vería.

—Bueno, puedes abrirlos —susurró Hikari mientras los primeros _"hey"_ se dejaban oír de fondo.

Yamato le hizo caso y poco a poco pudo enfocar la vista hasta distinguirla de pie frente a él, vestida únicamente con su ropa interior masculina y una de sus camisas negras que le quedaba enorme y en consecuencia se había deslizado por uno de sus hombros, revelando su piel blanca y aquella pequeña cicatriz de su clavícula que hace tiempo le había enseñando (no digamos en qué circunstancias). Iba descalza y tenía las mejillas adornadas de un brillante sonrojo. La boca se le secó y sus ojos la recorrieron por completo antes de que su conciencia pudiera susurrarle que era un depravado o algo así.

—Canta —le dijo ella.

Y él abrió la boca para decir algo, pero descubrió que no le salía la voz. Exhaló con pesadez.

—Demonios, ni siquiera puedo pensar ahora mismo. Te ves tan…

Como toda respuesta Hikari comenzó a cantar para él. No lo hacía bien, pero eso era lo de menos. Se sabía la letra y por poco logró que perdiera la cordura al comenzar a mover las caderas al ritmo de la canción.

Yamato soltó una risa nerviosa y se mordió los labios comprendiendo lo que intentaba hacer. Apoyó las manos detrás de su espalda y luego de mirarla unos segundos se levantó perezosamente de la silla y caminó hacia ella.

—_You looks so perfect standing there, in my American Apparel underwear. __And I know now, that I'm so down.*_

Aquella fue la primera vez que la canción le salió bien y ni siquiera tuvo que esforzarse. La agarró de la cintura y acalló las siguientes estrofas en su boca, empujando su lengua contra la suya con más intensidad de lo habitual, pero cuando quiso retirarse ella lo sujetó del cuello y lo obligó a rozar peligrosamente el límite que él mismo se había autoimpuesto cuando comenzaron a salir. Al separarse, ambos respiraban tan agitadamente como si acabaran de emerger desde el fondo del océano y la música hace rato había dejado de sonar.

—Si vuelves a hacer eso, juro que no me detendré la próxima vez —le advirtió.

—Lo tomaré como un consejo, si no te importa.

Yamato se permitió sonreír y la ayudó a bajarse de la mesa de la cocina sobre la cual no tenía consciencia de haberla subido, aunque las piernas de Hikari enroscándose en su cintura debieron darle una pista en su momento.

—No todavía, _pequeña._

Decir que después de ese día todo fue perfecto habría sido exagerar. Él no era un cursi ni nada por el estilo, no pensaba que el amor pudiera cambiarlo, ni siquiera se había planteado si era amor lo que sentía por la hermanita de su mejor amigo, pero si no lo era, entonces no quería descubrirlo. Hikari lo volvía loco en varios sentidos y si así se sentía continuamente al borde del abismo, al borde de perder el control, no deseaba ni imaginar cómo sería enamorarse. Si acaso ya lo estaba, prefería no saberlo.

Pero dejando fuera aquellos dilemas poco prácticos_, _lo cierto era que todo había comenzado a mejorar progresivamente. Los ensayos, las grabaciones para el primer disco, su relación con sus compañeros, el manejo de la frustración, todo. Por primera vez en su vida sentía que estaba caminando hacia algún sitio, aunque no estuviera seguro de hacia dónde exactamente. Lo descubriría y si era de la mano de Hikari, mucho mejor. Esa era la cosa con ella, si le dabas la mano no te soltaba por nada en el mundo. Si tenía que jalarte, entonces lo hacía y luego actuaba como si no fuera la gran cosa.

Cuando llegó el día del concierto en el que lanzarían el tema, Yamato estaba nervioso aunque lo disimulaba muy bien. Siempre había sido igual, desde la primera vez que cantó en una fiesta de la secundaria, pasando por cada una de las veces que tocó junto a la banda en algunos bares y ese concierto que dio por Navidad, hasta ahora… sentirse un poco ansioso antes de empezar era, en realidad, bastante normal, pero no podía ignorar que este era el primer concierto serio que darían. Serían los teloneros de una gran banda y eso sólo conseguía ponerlo más inquieto de lo habitual.

—¡Dejo con ustedes a _"Los lobos adolescentes"_ que esta noche lanzan su carrera! —oyó decir al presentador, seguido de un pequeño estallido de aplausos que le sonó lleno de expectación.

Intercambió una breve mirada con sus compañeros.

—¿Listos?

—Nacimos listos, Yamato —le dijo Shinichi, guiñándole un ojo.

Así que salieron al escenario. Yamato cogió el micrófono y jaló del tirante del bajo para acomodárselo mejor. Escupió algunas palabras que olvidó apenas las dijo, seguramente algún saludo seguido de una pequeña presentación, y entonces levantó la cabeza y la vio. Estaba en el palco más alto, rodeada de todos sus amigos. Todos habían ido, faltando incluso a compromisos familiares por estar ahí, y aunque estaba muy agradecido no pudo despegar los ojos de Hikari. Si le cantaba a ella era fácil, si no estaría perdido.

Shinichi marcó el inicio y los otros lo siguieron, él hizo lo propio. Cuando las primeras palabras salieron de su boca todas se fueron hacia ella. De repente y sin mayor esfuerzo, fue como si sólo estuvieran ellos dos en ese inmenso y aterrador lugar.

El debut de Los lobos adolescentes fue un éxito. A partir de ese día su fama iría en un ascenso continuo y vertiginoso que los llevaría a viajar por todo Japón y más allá.

Pero por esa noche, todo lo que le importó fue cantar, cantar como si lo estuviera haciendo para todas esas personas que lo miraban en ese momento, cuando en el fondo lo hacía sólo para ella. Si se aferraba a ese sentimiento podía darle sentido a la letra de la canción, ya no sonaba tan estúpida y vacía como en un inicio, se sentía como surfear una ola, inquietante y excitante a la vez, sólo había que encontrar el punto perfecto, la nota ideal.

Recordó una extraña conversación que habían tenido hace algunas semanas.

—_¿Me escribirías una canción?_

_La pregunta lo pilló tan desprevenido que tuvo que detenerse en mitad de la vereda, causando que una viejecita chocara contra él y se marchara tras gritarle un par de improperios que ni siquiera escuchó._

—_¿Cómo dices?_

_Hikari se alzó de hombros, restándole importancia al asunto. _

—_No tiene que ser ahora, ni mañana… sólo, algún día._

_Frunció el ceño sintiéndose intrigado por sus palabras. Hikari era la persona menos demandante que conocía, nunca pedía nada, ni siquiera por su cumpleaños y esta petición tampoco lo parecía, sonaba más bien como si sólo hubiera pensado en voz alta._

—_¿De modo que sólo sales conmigo para que te escriba una canción?_ _—preguntó con una sonrisa ladeada._

—_Por supuesto, ¿por qué otro motivo iba una chica salir con un rockstar? __—preguntó con un gesto altivo. _

_Y a él no le quedó de otra que soltar una carcajada. _

—_Vaya, me siento utilizado._

_Sólo después de algunos minutos caminando en silencio fue capaz de decirle que no creía que pudiera hacerlo._

—_No escribo canciones de amor._

—_Está bien, no tienes que escribirme una —asintió ella, y de verdad pareció que no le importaba._

Volvió a la realidad de golpe y pensó que si no era capaz de escribirle una canción, entonces al menos podía cantarle una. Aunque la letra no la hubiera escrito él, podía hacerla suya.

Llegado el coro sólo pudo pensar en aquella tarde en su departamento cuando ella se vistió con su ropa. Se perdió en el recuerdo hasta que pudo imaginarla ahí, justo frente a sus ojos, saltando y moviéndose al compás de la música.

_Tal vez sólo necesitas un poco de inspiración, _había dicho entonces. Y él recién descubría que ella ya era toda inspiración que necesitaba desde mucho antes.

* * *

><p><strong>Notas finales:<strong>

*Parte del coro de la canción que mencioné al principio.

Bueno, el lunes di mi último examen y en el viaje de vuelta, durante esa milagrosa hora, iba escuchando música cuando de repente empezó a sonar _"She looks so perfect"_ de 5sos y en realidad ya había pensado en Yamato antes con esa canción (lo sé, es un poco loco, pero Luke Hemming es uno de los tantos artistas (cantantes/actores) a los que imagino como mi rubio favorito en mi cabeza), así que ni siquiera tuve que hacer nada para que mi mente comenzara a maquinar esta historia.

En conclusión, necesito conseguirme un novio que me cante como Yamato a Hikari.

Si me ausento mucho, sabrán lo que estoy haciendo ;)

Ah, antes de que se me olvide. Sobre la banda de Matt, con Shinichi me refiero a Shinichi Kudo (Bobby Jackson acá en Latinoamérica, sí, hablo de Detective Conan), por algún motivo me encanta imaginarlo como un compañero del grupo aunque no estoy segura de si peguen o no. Yuu podría ser por Yuu Matsura de Marmalade Boy, aunque no estaba pensando exactamente en él cuando puse su nombre, y Ruki es sólo un nombre que se me ocurrió y que se me hace como de un chico rockero, cosas mías, no tiene que porqué tener sentido para nadie más.

Gracias por leer :)


End file.
